Sense Of Life
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Nacer, crecer y vivir...


**Sense Of Life**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** Nacer, crecer y vivir…

* * *

La primera vez que la vio tenía cinco años.

Ella jugaba tranquilamente en los columpios cuando dos niños se acercaron para molestarla y empujarla a la arena.

No lo dudó ni un segundo que ya estaba empujando y pateando a uno de los niños. El otro se le tiró encima pero cuando logró ver el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda se apartó y tomó del brazo al otro niño.

Gritando, huyeron.

Sasuke obtuvo su primer beso en la mejilla…

Y su primera reprimenda, también.

…

Un día cualquiera y la había invitado a merendar.

Su mamá no podía evitar meterse en el medio de ellos, sacando alguna que otra foto y llenándolos de dulces galletitas de canela.

Sakura – así era el nombre de su protegida – le ofreció la mitad de la última galleta y él la tomó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tocar su manita por descuido, afloró algo muy dentro de él. Cosquillas y una dulce picazón.

Sakura le sonrió con unas arreboladas mejillas regordetas.

Y supo que era para ella…

* * *

— ¿Por qué Itachi ya no quiere estar conmigo?

Sasuke estaba indignado por la falta de atención de su hermano mayor. Su madre sólo le sonrió y le indicó que tomara asiento.

— Sasuke, Itachi ya es un adolescente… y a los adolescentes les gusta juntarse con otros adolescentes… él quiere estar con chicos de su edad, con sus amigos… además, tiene novia… — ante el desconcierto del pequeño de siete años, sonrió y le acarició el cabello —: Cuando seas grande entenderás mejor…

Desconfió de eso y se bajó de la silla para dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

— ¿A dónde vas, cariño?

— A casa de Sakura…

— Salúdala de mi parte — Sasuke sólo asintió.

…

— Entonces fue eso lo que me dijo — explicó el niño. Sakura lo observó y sonrió —: ¿Qué sabes que yo no? Dime — se cruzó de brazos con un pequeño puchero.

— Itachi-niichan tiene a una chica que quiere mucho y quiere pasar tiempo con ella…

— Pero yo también lo quiero y no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo…

— Jajaja baka… una novia es diferente… él te quiere pero como me explicó mi mami, cuando uno crece empieza a tener gustos diferentes…

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

Sakura sólo se encogió de hombros sin saber que más decir, la vida era así.

— ¿Y qué hacen las novias?

— Mmm — posó un dedito en su mentón y se puso pensativa —: Muy bien no lo sé… nuestros padres fueron novios hace mucho tiempo hasta que se casaron… seguramente harán lo mismo que ellos hacen… — resolvió. Sasuke dudó.

— ¿Y cómo qué?

— No sé… tomarse la mano, acariciarse… besarse…

— ¿Besarse?

— Sí… en la mejilla, en la frente… mi papá a veces me besa en la frente o en la cabeza… a mi mamá la besa en los labios — y señaló su propia boca.

— Ohh… mi papá hace lo mismo con mi mamá… pero a mí no me besa ni a mi aniki…

— Debe ser porque son niños…

— Quizás — asintió —: Cuando nos saluda lo hace acariciándonos la cabeza…

— Bueno, debe ser que hay diferentes maneras de saludar…

— Ahora que lo pienso — la miró —: Nosotros no nos saludamos…

— Sí que lo hacemos baka…

— No me digas baka — se quejó frunciendo el ceño —: Tú eres boba…

— Hey — se quejó —: No debes ser malo con las damas…

— Pero si tú no te comportas como una… según por lo que sé, las damas no dicen baka y usan vestidos…

— Yo… yo — se sonrojó —: N-no uso vestido po-porque no puedo jugar contigo sino…

— ¿Por qué no? — frunciendo el ceño confundido.

— Puedes verme la bombacha… — algo roja.

— Ahhh… ya entiendo — asintió.

— Bien… — sonrió y bajó de su cama en busca de los juguetes que Sasuke dejaba en su casa —: ¿Jugamos con esto? — mostrando las espadas de juguete.

— Si — saltó de la cama —: Yo seré un ninja…

— Entonces yo seré una samurai…

La guerra de espadas inició.

* * *

— Voy a lo de Sakura — gritó Sasuke en la puerta.

— Espera hijo… — su madre lo frenó.

Sasuke ya tenía nueve años y no había tarde que no fuera a lo de su amiga Sakura.

— ¿Qué ocurre oka-san?

— Sasuke… eres un niño grande y eres responsable ¿no?

— Claro…

— Bueno, me imagino que entenderás que Sakura es una señorita ¿no?

— Hmp… claro oka-san ¿Por qué?

— Quiero que me prometas que serás cuidadoso y que no serás bruto con ella…

— ¡Pero si no lo soy! — se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

— Sasuke, escúchame… Sakura ya no puede jugar como antes contigo… ¿entiendes?

— Si — mintió. Su madre le sonrió y le dejó marchar.

…

— Sakura — llamó cuando entró a la casa de la chica. Ella se asomó por las escaleras.

— Hola Sasuke-kun… — saludó cuando lo vio cerca de ella. Le indicó que entrara al cuarto dejando la puerta abierta como le había enseñado su mamá.

— ¿Jugamos a los ninjas? — preguntó mientras buscaba los shurikens que le había regalado.

Sakura, apenada, negó con la cabeza ante un sorprendido Sasuke. Ella jamás se negaba a jugar a los ninjas, menos con él.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ya no te gusta jugar conmigo? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño molesto.

— No, no es eso Sasuke-kun… es que… mi mamá me explicó que yo ya no soy una niña pequeña y que debo comportarme como una señorita…

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú también con eso? — se molestó y la miró de pies a cabeza —: ¿Qué llevas puesto? — preguntó tontamente, lo sabía en realidad pero no entendía por qué ella vestía uno.

— Me lo regaló mi mamá… dijo que las señoritas deben llevar vestidos… — sonrió algo nerviosa. Conocía muy bien a Sasuke y verlo enojado era una de las partes que mucho no le agradaba, menos con ella.

— Tú no eres una señorita… eres Sakura…

— Sasuke-kun yo… — dijo temerosa. Sasuke a zancadas se acercó a ella y le tomó del brazo bruscamente.

— Vamos a jugar Sakura…

— No puedo Sasuke-kun… mamá me dijo que por unos días no podré jugar…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene tu mamá en contra de que juguemos?

Sin importarle mucho, la obligó a jugar cosas que ella ya no debía y no podía.

Y al final del día, la hizo llorar y él se fue confundido a la casa.

— Sasuke-chan ¿Por qué esa cara? — preguntó su madre.

— ¿Por qué las niñas sangran por allí abajo?

* * *

— Voy a lo de Sakura…

— Está bien — susurró Mikoto con una triste sonrisa.

Cuando llegó a lo de su amiga, ésta estaba llorando en el escalón de la entrada. Sasuke, consternado, se acercó y le tocó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? ¿Quién te hizo algo? Dime y le enseñaré que no debe meterse contigo…

— No, no es eso — dijo secándose las lágrimas y tomó las manos de Sasuke para que se sentara a su lado.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Tu mamá te dijo algo? ¿Tu papá te retó? — ella negó aún llorisqueando. Sasuke pensó otras posibilidades y le vino tantas cosas a la cabeza que no sabía cual podría ser.

— Júrame que siempre seremos amigos ¿si?

— Cla-claro… — dijo confundido —: Sakura, dime qué pasa… me asustas — le tocó el hombro y ella lo abrazó repentinamente. Sabía que Sasuke odiaba las muestras de afectos tan demostrativas, pero ésta vez no la apartó y posó su mano en su cabello rosa.

— Te quiero mucho Sasuke-kun… — se apartó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Ambos se miraban fijamente con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, el de Sakura más notorio que el del Uchiha.

— Yo también Sakura — murmuró. Ella le sonrió y por mero impulso, algo muy extraño en los Uchiha, él la besó en los labios. Sakura se sorprendió, pero luego cerró los ojos y le correspondió. Un beso torpe, pero dulce. Ella abrió la boca y Sasuke metió su lengua con timidez intentando imitar a su hermano cuando lo vio hacerlo a su novia una vez que lo encontró a la vuelta de la escuela.

— Sa-sasuke-kun — suspiró casi sin aire y él se separó apenas, chocando su frente con la de ella cuidadosamente.

— Sakura sabes bien… — susurró y volvió a besarla.

— Sasuke-kun yo… — murmuró roja y llorosa —: Yo ya no viviré aquí…

— ¿Qué? — dijo en shock el niño.

— Nos iremos lejos — dijo tristemente, tomando con fuerza sus manos.

— ¿Es porque te obligué esa vez a jugar cuando estabas con "eso"? ¿O porque no quise acompañarte a esa fiesta? Te dije que no podía… yo sí quería hacerte compañía… — soltó desesperado. Sakura negó.

— Mi papá fue transferido por un tiempo a Estados Unidos…

— ¿Qué? — su voz salió ahogada. _¿Tan lejos?_

— Nos vamos a ir a ese país…

— Pero… pero yo te quiero y ésta es tu casa… ¿Con quién jugaré?

— Tienes a Naruto…

— Ese dobe es un idiota — dijo enojado, apretando sus manos en intento de retención. Intentó pensar rápido hasta que una descabellada idea se le cruzó por su mente y sonrió ante tal posibilidad —. ¡Ya sé! Quédate conmigo, en mi casa… sabes que mi oka-san te quiere y que no se negaría… podremos vivir juntos y estaríamos todo el tiempo juntos… — sonrió con los ojos llorosos.

— Sasuke-kun yo… yo lo siento… — soltó sus manos, dejando un vacío en el niño quien intentó tomarlas de nuevo y al no poder, le tomó del rostro.

— Te besé… así que eres mía y nos tendremos que casar… — se puso de pie —: Te prohíbo que te vayas — la señaló, ella mantenía la cabeza gacha.

— Lo siento…

— ¡NO! ¡NO LO SIENTES! SI FUERA ASÍ TE QUEDARÍAS — le gritó furioso —: ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete! Ya no te quiero…

— No, no digas eso — lo miró con ojos llorosos —: No me digas eso… yo te quiero — gritó poniéndose de pie.

— Si me quieres, quédate… — resolvió cruzándose de brazos. A ella se le estrujó el corazón…

— Sasuke-kun — murmuró agachando la cabeza —: Si esto fuera al revés… ¿te atreverías a dejar que tu papá y tu mamá, tu hermano se fueran? ¿No los extrañarías?

Sasuke se quedó de piedra y toda la confianza que tenía se desmoronó con sólo eso. Agachó la cabeza y negó ante los ojos verdes de la chica quien sonrió.

— ¿Ves? Yo no puedo quedarme… extrañaré a papá y a mamá…

— ¿Y yo? — dijo dolido.

— Te extrañaré mucho — se acercó rodeándolo con los brazos —. Te quiero Sasuke-kun…

— Yo más Sakura — sollozando.

Nunca creyó que el amor dolería tanto…

Y más cuando le dio el beso de despedida…

* * *

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

Sasuke y Sakura dejaron de comunicarse después del primer año. Sasuke fue el que dejó de atender y Sakura lloraba todas las noches por esa razón.

Dos años más y Sasuke ya había tenido muchos problemas en la escuela. La muerte de su madre no había sido de ayuda y su padre en vez de acercarse, se apartó, sufriendo en silencio y en soledad.

A los diecisiete, Sasuke tenía una reputación bastante mala, pero no dejaba de ser el popular en la escuela.

Sakura volvía al Japón después de que los negocios de su padre prosperaran y la vuelta a su antigua casa la estaba añorando tanto que no sintió tanta tristeza cuando se separó de sus nuevos amigos. Ahora con el tema del Internet y las videollamadas no estaba tan triste de no poder hablar con ellos seguidamente.

Le daba tristeza que Sasuke le haya dejado de hablar. Un día atendió y él actuó de manera fría y cortante, luego le pidió que no llamara más sin dar una explicación.

— No pensé que extrañaría tanto esta casa… — dijo cuando la vio desde la ventanilla del auto.

— Es bueno volver al hogar… — acotó su madre.

— Exacto — asintió su padre.

Sakura fue la primera en bajar, lo único que tenían eran maletas _«y cuántas maletas»_ pensó cuando vio una camioneta de mudanzas. Eran algunos que otros muebles que habían comprado en Estados Unidos, dejando varias cosas allá ya que también era su casa, y trayendo lo indispensable como ropa y algunos objetos tecnológicos.

— Mañana será tu primer día en tu vieja escuela — acotó su madre mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en la sala como portarretratos y adornos, sacándole las sábanas a los muebles y limpiando el polvo.

— Si… que nervios — dijo ansiosa Sakura mientras barría la tierra.

— Te irá bien…

— Eso espero…

…

En ningún momento se cruzó con su amigo de la infancia. Sasuke parecía no existir en el barrio.

Impecable, como siempre, entró a su nueva aula y la presentaron frente a sus compañeros. Su profesor era algo extraño, pero parecía simpático y más con el barbijo aquel que tapaba su boca y nariz.

— Siéntate por allí Sakura-chan — señaló el cuarto escritorio junto a la ventana. A su lado, estaba una rubia que ella conocía muy bien.

— Sakura tanto tiempo — saludó la chica de ojos celestes.

— Hola Ino, si… tanto tiempo — sonrió sentándose.

— Recuerdo cuando éramos pequeñas… te dejaste crecer el cabello eh — sonrió.

— Si, es que quería un poco de cambio…

— Te queda muy bien así…

— Gracias… veo que tu cabello sigue igual, pero tu cuerpo cambió mucho…

— Claro, Ino Yamanaka tiene ahora mucho para mostrar — y rió bajo.

…

— Sabes… algo — titubeó un poco. Ino la miró curiosa —: Sabes algo de… Sasuke…

— Oh — sonrió dulcemente, pero luego su rostro cambió —: Sigue ahí… algo frío e indiferente…

— Ah, ya veo… — sonrió.

— Seguro que se pondrá contento cuando te vea — sonrió también —: Mira, allí está…

— Si — sonrió automáticamente.

No había cambiado nada, bueno, si. El cuerpo creció mucho y parecía haberse ejercitado lo suficiente como para darle una forma más atractiva, y sus facciones se habían definido y alargado. Ya no era un niño, no aquel niño que le dio su primer beso y luego se despidió llorando. Ahora era todo un hombre.

Verlo tan parecido pero a la vez tan cambiado, la hizo sonreír emocionada. Ella también había crecido y ahora tenía curvas, era atractiva y no por presumir, pero los chicos se le declaraban todo el tiempo en la escuela a la que fue en Estados Unidos y ella, teniendo el corazón en otra parte, los rechazó a todos de maneras menos hirientes.

Se acercó al chico con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando obtuvo una vacía mirada por parte de él. Sus ojos no eran dulces como cuando era un niño. Su rostro mostró sorpresa, pero la reemplazó fugazmente por una de indiferencia y frialdad total.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él y cuando iba a hablar, él pasó de ella, ignorándola completamente y rompiendo su corazón en mil pedazos.

Ese no era el Sasuke-kun que había conocido.

…

Ella intentó, cuantas veces pudo, acercarse. Pero tuvo que detenerse, no por él, sino por ella. Su corazón ya no podía resistir tantos rechazos y miradas vacías.

Su madre le había comentado del fallecimiento de Mikoto y de la partida de Itachi. Sakura sabía que eso había sido el detonante para que Sasuke adoptara una actitud de que nada le importaba.

Eso le dolió…

Pero cierto día, lo encontró en la puerta de su casa. Parecía querer entrar, pero no se animaba. Luego pisoteó el suelo y pateó una maseta de cerámica rompiéndola, reprendiéndose por haber ido hasta ahí.

_¿Qué pensaba que obtendría yendo allí?_

Nada…

Y Sakura suspiró…

…

— ¿Sa-sasuke? — preguntó cuando vio un bulto tirado en los escalones de la entrada de su casa —: ¿Sasuke-kun? — preguntó agachándose a la par y barriéndole los cabellos de la cara, encontrándose con un Sasuke ido de esa realidad.

El olor lo delataba, no sólo a alcohol, parecía haberse fumado algo que no era justamente un cigarrillo.

Lo levantó apoyándolo en su hombro y lo metió a la casa. Fueron directos al cuarto de baño y allí le quitó las botas, la chaqueta de cuero y los pantalones. Abrió la regadera con agua fría y la reguló tan sólo un poco con agua caliente.

Lo metió allí, haciéndolo temblar y fue a meter su ropa a lavar. Revisó los bolsillos y encontró las llaves de la casa, las de un auto, un par de billetes, su celular y un paquetito con lo que ella sólo pudo decepcionarse de él.

Envolvió eso en varias servilletas de papel y dos o tres bolsas de residuo y lo tiró al tacho de la basura, metiéndola en el fondo de toda los restos de comida y cosas que tiraron. Se lavó las manos en el fregadero y puso la ropa de Sasuke en la lavadora.

Volvió al cuarto de baño y él tenía los ojos abiertos, pasándose una mano por la cara, barriéndose el agua que le caía y tirando sus cabellos oscuros hacia atrás.

— Sasuke-kun… te traje algo de ropa de mi papá — dijo Sakura dejando la ropa sobre la tapa del inodoro —: Y unas toallas…

Al no obtener respuesta, prefirió dejarlo solo.

...

Salió del cuarto de baño y ella se acercó cautelosamente. Éste parecía perdido y sabía por un lado que serían los efectos de la droga.

— Ven — quería tomar su mano, pero no quería arriesgarse al rechazo de él. Sasuke, mansamente, la siguió —: Puse tu ropa a lavar… ahora se está secando… si quieres, duerme un poco mientras se seca… por las dudas ¿quieres algo de comer?

Él negó y ella entendió. Suspiró y abrió el cobertor de su cama, sacando las sábanas y lo ayudó a meterse dentro, tapándolo.

— Si necesitas algo yo estoy-

— Duerme conmigo — murmuró tan bajo que apenas logró comprenderlo. A Sakura se le paralizó el corazón al oír la voz de Sasuke tan rota y vacía.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Si… no quiero dormir sólo… — murmuró de nuevo.

Sakura se quitó los zapatos y la ropa para ponerse el pijama, Sasuke no la miraba, estaba en su propio mundo ausente. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, el corazón le latía con fuerza y los nervios se afloraron en su piel. La mano de Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la acogió entre sus brazos.

Sakura quería llorar.

Sasuke olió el cabello de Sakura y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la chica, abrazándola a él, cruzando sus brazos por el vientre plano y suave de la chica, llenándose del calor de ella.

— Te necesito… — murmuró a su oído, logrando que la recorriera un mortal escalofrío desde la punta del cabello hasta la punta de los dedos del pie.

— Estoy aquí, Sasuke… estoy aquí…

— No sabes cuanto te extrañé Saku — susurró —. Eres todo para mí… siempre lo fuiste bebé…

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ese era el Sasuke que ella conocía, cariñoso, tierno, dulce.

Un suave beso en la piel de su hombro la hizo temblar ligeramente entre los brazos del chico.

— Tú nunca podrías fallarme… tú nunca me harías daño — murmuró entre besos suaves en su hombro y cuello —: No eres mamá… no eres Itachi… eres mi Sakura… sólo mía…

— E-espera Sasuke-kun — suspiró apoyando sus manos en los brazos que la abrazaban, intentando apartarlo.

— No, Saku… no puedes hacerme esto — murmuró. Ella se estaba derritiendo entre sus dulces susurros.

— Sa-sasuke-kun —jadeó cuando la lengua caliente de él acarició su nuca y recorrió su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

— Cla-claro — suspiró temblando.

— Entonces… si confías en mí… déjame hacerte el amor…

Sakura se puso de piedra al oír eso. Sasuke la abrazó más y siguió besándole el cuello y el hombro con suma delicadeza.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, Sasuke estaba destruido y seguramente hacía eso porque aún estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol o la droga.

— No, no… e-espera — murmuró.

— Confía en mí amor… no te haría daño nunca — colocándola boca arriba y besándole la clavícula con suavidad, haciéndola jadear.

Sin saber cómo, ella ya no tenía su blusa de dormir ni su brasier y Sasuke besaba su cuerpo como si de un tesoro se tratara, un tesoro suave y frágil que él podía degustar y besar.

Las manos de Sakura se aferraron a las sábanas con fuerza, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras sus caderas se alzaban hacia él. Y Sasuke la besaba y saboreaba como si fuera el manjar de los dioses.

Era su bella y exótica diosa que siempre había estado allí, en casi todos sus momentos de la vida.

La besó con suma delicadeza en los labios, amando su sabor fresco y dulce, como ella en sí.

Sakura descubrió un nuevo mundo ese día, un hermoso paraíso al cual Sasuke la llevó cuando se unieron en cuerpo. No pensaba en nada más que no fuera en ella y Sasuke haciendo el amor.

El momento más hermoso de la vida…

Pero quizás todo acto tiene sus consecuencias y ella no midió las suyas…

…

Todas las noches lloraba por lo que había permitido que pasara, pero no se arrepentía. Haber visto ese lado frágil y dulce de Sasuke fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, le enseñó tanto con un acto tan hermoso.

Ella lo amaba…

¡Lo amaba!

Y no le importaba más nada…

O eso creyó cuando el periodo no llegó.

Ni al siguiente mes…

Tampoco al que le siguió.

Y ahora lloraba con el pequeño aparatito que indicaba dos pequeñas líneas rojas.

**Positivo.**

Ino la abrazó con fuerza y le prometió que la cuidaría y la ayudaría, pues Sasuke se había borrado completamente de su vida nuevamente.

Despertarse sola al otro día, la hizo sentir tan mal, se sintió usada. Y aborreció las palabras de amor que le susurró cuando le hacía el amor…

_«Eres el amor de mi vida…»_

_«Te cuidaré cariño…»_

_«Te amo…_»

Palabras que se las llevó el viento…

Que sólo duró esa noche…

Mientras que ese bebé sería para toda la vida.

Y los meses cursaron…

Sakura y Sasuke siguieron cada uno por su lado.

Jamás se cruzaban. Sakura lo daba por perdido todo.

Su madre la regañó mientras que su padre le mostró su rostro de decepción. Ella juró que se haría cargo de su hijo y ellos no se lo negaron.

Con el pasar de las semanas, la situación familiar aflojó y se habían vuelto más cariñosos con ella y con su bebé. Su madre le cocinaba su comida favorita y le compraba ropita de bebé o comentaba sobre que nombre le pondría, la ayudaba en todo y la cuidaba.

Su papá, cuando llegaba de trabajar, le daba un beso en la frente y acariciaba su barriga de cinco meses que recién y apenas se notaba. Siempre hablaba de que llevaría a su nieto a ver partidos de fútbol, pero en caso de que fuera una niña, la llevaría a patinar sobre hielo como había hecho con Sakura cuando era pequeña.

Ino y Naruto eran muy cariñosos con ella, también. Naruto prometía ser el mejor tío que esa criatura podría llegar a tener mientras que Ino prometía amarlo con todo su corazón y cuidar de él también.

Naruto siempre que la veía la saludaba con un abrazo suave y luego se ponía de cuclillas para acariciar el pequeño vientre y decirle cosas sin sentido o contarle lo "grandioso" que era o lo que había hecho.

Ino le hacía escuchar la música que le gustaba y le contaba cosas de moda, se burlaba de Sakura y le comentaba que ojalá no sacara su fea frente haciendo reír a Sakura que, al hacerlo, sentía como su bebé se movía dentro de ella, respondiendo a sus risas cuando eran sinceras.

Cuando llegaron al siguiente mes, la gente comenzó a murmurar cosas sobre ella. Cosas malas y que la lastimaban y la hacían llorar. Naruto era el primero en gritar y espantar a todos esos buitres que vivían de cotillear mientras que Ino le decía a la pelirrosa que no se preocupara ni pusiera mal por el bien de ella y el bebé.

Sakura era, dentro de todo, feliz con las personas que la rodeaban. Y trataba de ignorar todos los comentarios de los demás, las burlas y los insultos.

Extrañamente, Kakashi-sensei había desarrollado un sentimiento paternal con respecto a ella y un día apareció con un pequeño paquetito que le entregó al finalizar la clase de historia. Ella lo abrió y vio unos hermosos escarpines de color verde como el de sus ojos.

Ella, llorando, lo abrazó y le agradeció de todo su corazón el gesto mientras que él le acarició el cabello con un pequeño sonrojo.

— Sakura… no dudes en contar conmigo — le dijo con una sonrisa tras su barbijo. Ella asintió secándose las lágrimas y apretó la mano que sostenía la suya.

— Gracias-sensei… quizás, al bebé le ponga su nombre — rió.

— No, por favor — sonrojándose —: Sé que mi nombre es muy atractivo, pero quiero ser el único Kakashi por aquí y puede que sea una niña, seguramente te reproche su nombre — rió y Sakura también lo hizo.

Ellos creían que estaban solos hablando…

_Creían…_

…

Y una semana más, Sakura susurró que deseaba un dulce de cereza.

Cuando fue a su escritorio encontró una bolsa celeste y al abrirla, se encontró con muchos dulces de cereza.

Sakura fue a la tienda comestibles en la escuela para pedir un bollo de chocolate, pero ya no había por lo que negó y se fue algo decepcionada. No porque fuera caprichosa, pero había momentos en los que se le ocurrían las cosas más extrañas para comer. Un bollo de chocolate no lo era tanto, pero en pleno invierno quiso sandía y no era época para comer sandías.

Cuando llegó a su casillero, dentro había algo envuelto en varias servilletas de papel y entre éstos había un bollo de chocolate calentito como a ella le gustaba.

Miró hacia todos lados buscando al posible héroe de su día. Aunque no sabía cómo, pero siempre todo lo que deseaba aparecía en su casillero o en su escritorio del aula. Esa persona que hacía eso era un ángel de Dios salvándola de su hambre atroz.

Sabía que Ino, Naruto y Kakashi no eran, tampoco Shikamaru ni Sai, así como Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Karin, Lee y menos que menos Chouji que ya se lo hubiera comido antes de que ella lo llegara a encontrar. Shino y Kiba tampoco así que no sabía quien era el que dejaba todos esos regalos para ella.

Cursando el séptimo mes, Naruto se mostraba bastante celoso cuando alguien se acercaba de más a Sakura y no permitía que nadie que no fuera él o alguno de confianza se le acercara.

Un día, Sakura fue abordada por unas cuantas chicas de otros cursos que querían tocar su panza y sentir al bebé. Ella, no se negó, y dejó que la tocaran haciendo chillar a más de una cuando sintieron las pataditas del bebé.

La gente ya no la juzgaba y trataba de ayudarla cuanto pudieran. Los chicos a veces eran algo brutos, pero trataban de ser lo más cuidadosos posible.

Un día se cruzó a Suigetsu Hozuki que iba a su mismo año pero diferente aula y se detuvo frente a ella con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella lo único que sabía que él era de su mismo año y su nombre, además de que se juntaba con Sasuke.

— Hola Hozuki-san…

— Dime Suigetsu, Sakura-chan…

— Está bien — sonrió calidamente —: ¿Necesitas algo?

— Mmm… nops, sólo quería tocar tu panza ¿puedo?

— Cl-claro — sonrió sonrojada, era el primer chico que le pedía eso. Naruto y sus amigos era muy normal que le acariciaran la panza y más cuando jugaban algún que otro partido ya que supuestamente era "el bebé de la suerte" o "el bebé del equipo" así que con ellos no era tanta la pena.

Suigetsu se inclinó un poco para apoyar su mano cuando de repente otra mano cacheteó la suya por lo que ambos enfocaron la vista a quien había hecho eso, se sorprendieron a más no poder. Bueno, en realidad, Sakura porque Suigetsu tenía una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

Varias personas voltearon a ver hacia ellos porque la tensión que se sintió en el ambiente y miraron precavidos ante cualquier intento de pelea para apartar a Sakura lo más lejos posible.

— Sasuke ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Hozuki mostrando su sonrisa afilada.

— Hmp… vamos, Sakura — la tomó por la muñeca y trató de llevarla, pero ella se quedó inmóvil.

— No — se negó soltándose. Sasuke arqueó una ceja y la miró confuso, ella siempre lo seguía cuando niños ¿Por qué ahora no?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— No… — dijo simplemente y tomó la mano de Suigetsu para posarla en su vientre. Éste se sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y abrió sorprendido los ojos al sentir la patada del bebé.

— ¿No te duele Sakura-chan? — acariciando con cuidado la zona en la que había sentido el golpe.

— Ya me acostumbré — sonrió con ternura.

Sasuke cerró los ojos ante eso y se fue. Sakura intentó no llorar. Suigetsu sonrió tiernamente y apretó su mano en signo de apoyo.

Su bebé tenía un nuevo tío…

…

Lo que nadie había preguntado antes, ahora todos empezaron a curiosear.

**¿Quién era el papá de ese bebé?**

Sakura ya no sabía como huir de esas preguntas, sólo ella, su madre e Ino sabían la verdad. Sabía que si Naruto o su padre se enteraran de eso, irían a buscar al Uchiha y le darían la paliza de su vida. Y ella no quería que le hicieran daño, no después de todo lo que sufrió.

Las mujeres son envidiosas y de esas no faltaron la escuela. La humillaron y se burlaron por la falta de padre de la criatura tildándola de fácil y tonta.

Un día, ella estaba guardando cosas en su casillero encontrándose con que ésta vez no había ningún dulce ni nada como siempre lo había. Cuando cerró la puerta y se giró a la derecha, una bolsita celeste con un lazo azul se plantó frente a su rostro. Lo tomó reconociéndolo como las bolsitas de cereza y cuando fijó la vista en quien había hecho de buen samaritano al cumplir con todos sus antojos, su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos se agrandaron llenándose de lágrimas.

— Sa-sasuke… — ella miró la bolsita y miró al moreno frente a ella quien la miraba con una expresión fría, pero con pequeñas fisuras —. Siempre fuiste tú — susurró llorando. Él asintió y se rascó la nuca algo nervioso.

— Si… fui yo…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura y lo miró agradecida — Muchísimas gracias Sasuke… me has salvado varias veces… — acariciando la punta sobresaliente que se hacía al estar anudada la bolsa por el lazo.

Sasuke titubeó, pero sin más se acercó y la rodeó con los brazos. Acariciándole el cabello con una mano y la otra rodeando su cintura. Sakura se largó a llorar aferrándose a su camiseta.

— Perdóname Saku… perdóname…

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se apartó para secarse las lágrimas y sonreír sinceramente, espléndida como siempre lo estaba. El embarazo la había hecho florecer nuevamente y la veía cada vez más hermosa, preciosa, única.

— Yo… yo me haré cargo de nuestro hijo — susurró él suavemente.

Y Sakura no creyó poder ser más feliz…

Hasta el siguiente día cuando al salir para ir a la escuela, él la estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa. La tomó de la mano, la besó en los labios y la llevó en su auto a la escuela.

Entre el alumnado, en los pasillos, él sostuvo fuertemente su mano en señal de que no se le escapara de su lado. Dejaron a varias personas sorprendidas y calladas.

En el receso, él fue por sus almuerzos. Se sentaron en el césped del patio bajo un árbol y comieron con tranquilidad. En el momento menos esperado, Sasuke levantó la camisa de Sakura para dejar visible aquel redondo y dulce vientre ante sus ojos. Lo besó y acarició con mucho amor y sonrió al ver el ombligo de Sakura queriendo salirse hacia fuera.

— Parece que el cuerpito de mamá no es lo suficientemente grande para ti bebé… — murmuró Sasuke besándole con cuidado. Sakura apoyó su mano en la cabeza de Sasuke, acariciándole los cabellos con cariño mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Nunca creyó llorar de la felicidad…

Sasuke tampoco…

— Es igual a ti… Sakura — le acarició la frente, los ojos de Sasuke sólo podían expresar amor puro y sincero.

— Mentiroso — sonrió ella.

Desde que había dado el paso a ella, se encargó de llenarla de besos y amor para ella y su hijo. La amaba con toda su alma, pero el miedo a perderla como a su madre y a su hermano que se había fugado dos años después de la muerte de su madre lo habían devastado, y volver a perder a alguien importante como Sakura lo destruiría por completo.

Naruto lo golpeó hasta el cansancio, Sasuke no se opuso. Ino le gritó de todo y terminó abrazándolo y perdonándolo de todo, procurando que el pasado era pasado y que ahora serían felices todos. Naruto lo abrazó y le sacudió los cabellos sabiendo que a Sasuke no le gustaba si no era Sakura.

Su padre lo reprendió por su actitud cobarde diciéndole que el que no arriesga no gana y que nunca va a saber lo que el destino le deparará. Le pidió perdón por haber fallado como padre cuando más lo necesitaba y lo abrazó diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba y felicitándolo por la noticia.

Luego fue a pedirles disculpas a los padres de Sakura. Mebuki lo abrazo y lo llenó de besos en las mejillas agradeciéndole por tan bello regalo y regañándolo por descuidado, luego le pidió que cuidara de su princesa. Sasuke, todo rojo, asintió varias veces.

Kizashi se acercó con su imponente figura causándole escalofríos y algo de miedo porque una de esas enormes manos empuñada en su rostro podría dejarlo sin dientes y sin nariz. Cerró los ojos con los brazos lado a lado, estático. Pero al notar que no llegó nada, abrió los ojos y vio al padre de Sakura sonreírle.

— _Estoy muy enojado muchacho _— le dijo —: _Pero sé por lo que has pasado y no debo juzgarte… sólo te pido _— apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sasuke y apretándolo en señal de apoyo —: _Que cuides de mi bebé y a mi nieto o nieta._

— _Se lo juro por mi vida _— exclamó Sasuke, tomando desprevenido a Kizashi por tal afirmación y seguridad en sus palabras —: _Juro que haré muy feliz a su hija y nuestro hijo, nunca les faltará nada y daré mi vida por ellos… porque lo tengan todo y no le falte nunca nada… _— apretando sus manos en puños. Kizashi sonrió compasivamente y tomó la mano de Sasuke y abrió su palma.

— _Entonces tendrás que darle esto ¿no crees? _— y en su mano dejó una cadenita de plata y un dije de oro blanco con el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Sasuke abrió los ojos a más no poder, ese collar era de su madre… su padre se lo había dado cuando le propuso matrimonio, pero no sólo fue con esa intención, significaba protección, el Uchiha que diera eso a otra persona daba a entender que esa persona tendría la protección de él y su clan.

Pero para Sasuke, eso era un símbolo de amor y amistad eterna. Porque los Uchihas aman tanto que ante la falta o la muerte de su ser querido su sufrimiento los transforma y consume completamente.

Creyó haberlo perdido el día que Sakura y él habían estado juntos…

— _Cuando creas que sea el momento… se lo das _— le sonrió Kizashi —: _Tienes mi bendición _— y le guiñó el ojo, logrando que Sasuke sonriera y no apartara sus ojos de Sakura quien estaba hablando animadamente con su madre.

— Sasuke — susurró ella… —: Lo hemos discutido mucho… y no llegamos a un acuerdo… — él la miró, ella estaba algo adormilada por el tranquilizante que le dieron después del parto.

— ¿Si cariño?

— Se llamará Mikoto — murmuró con una sonrisa atontada provocando que Sasuke se riera —: ¿De qué te ríes? Baka… — susurró.

— Me encanta — dijo besando su frente y sin despegar los ojos del dije con forma de abanico de color rojo y blanco que reposaba sobre el pecho de la chica.

Él se lo dio antes de entrar a la sala de partos mientras controlaban las contracciones y le explicó su significado. Sakura le había dado un beso al pequeño abanico y luego lo besó a él.

Sasuke tomó en brazos a la pequeña niña de cabellos negros y ojos carbón para acomodarla en su pecho y dejar dormir a su madre, quien estaba exhausta.

— ¿Seremos buenos padres? — preguntó Sakura. Sasuke la miró, ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Luego, sus ojos se dirigieron a su bebé quien apretaba su dedo con una fuerza frágil y lo miraba fijamente.

— Claro… no te preocupes por eso… ahora descansa — murmuró y la bebé lo miró con fascinación causándole una sonrisa al Uchiha.

— Te amo Sasuke-kun…

— Yo también te amo Sakura…

A veces hay que buscarle el sentido a la vida y aunque ellos apenas llegaban a los dieciocho, habían encontrado el suyo.

_Nacer, crecer y vivir._

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola, lo sé… raro ¿no? bueno, espero que les haya gustado igual._

_Quise contar algo diferente, quizás se parezca a alguna historia que hayan leído y es que hay tantas que es muy difícil buscarle un tema para diferenciar de las demás… por suerte, y creo yo, mis historias son bastante originales y no es que quiera presumir ni nada, sólo creo eso (Y hablo solo por los OS)_

_**Sense Of Life **__es el nombre de una canción de Do As Infinity. Me gustó el nombre, la letra creo un poco que ver porque habla de que nacemos para vivir el presente y otras cosas demasiado subjetivas._

_Pueden dejar todas las reviews que quieran que me harán muy feliz y me motivarán a escribir más C:_

_Mil perdones por la tardanza de las actualizaciones, pero soy malísima para las longs fics y cuando pasan de cinco capítulo suelo cagarlas… veré como arreglar ese tema y escribir los finales correspondientes a cada una._

_Suerte y espero comentarios porque…_

_**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~**_

_Ja' ne!_


End file.
